White Blossoms Die Too
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: When Honda and Otogi got together, Shizuka’s heart was crushed. And she began to reexamine her life as part of the gang. Now, she has made a decision that will affect the lives of all her friends…One-Shot, Shizuka-centered- Sequel UP! Honda's POV
1. White Blossoms Die Too Shizuka's POV

Notes: Shizuka-centric one shot, in which the inevitable pair of Honda and Ryuuji is very present and very...discussed.

Sakura: eyebrow raised Shizuka, huh? Why?

Rowan: She's ignored. You rarely see her point of view. I thought it'd be interesting to do a one-shot in her POV.

Sakura: ...If you say so.

Rowan: smile I do. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own! I don't own anything at all!

_White Blossoms Die Too _

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Her eyes stare into mine, questioning, probing, as if trying to find any hint of an answer in mine. My amber orbs are steel though, and I know she finds nothing in them but determination; determination to fulfill my promise to myself. Sighing, Mai turns her head away from me. "If you must, then I cannot stop you. But...why? Why do you wish to do this? Jounouchi...will be hurt by your decision, you know."

I nod my head, but I am not sympathetic. "I know, but I have to do this. For Jou, for me...for everyone. It may hurt them, may hurt Jou...but that's the way with life, isn't it?" I smile, humorlessly. "We go through life, loving, laughing, hurting. I've loved, laughed, and been hurt. Now it is my turn to dole out my share of hurt to the others." I glance over at my companion and find her face to be one of open and utter shock, violet eyes wide and pained. I think I sense a hint of disappointment in those lovely purple irises as well. Reaching my hand out, I grasp Mai's own hand and squeeze it gently. "I don't want to hurt anyone Mai. I...I just have to do this. You understand me, don't you?"

Mai nods, her blonde locks moving wildly about her face. "I do. You can't be a porcelain doll forever."

"No," I reply, "you can't."

---

Five months prior to Mai's and my conversation, I was hanging out with Jounouchi and his group of friends: Muoto Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu, Kujaku Mai, Otogi Ryuuji, Honda Hiroto, and Bakura Ryou. I was never really close with either Yuugi or Anzu, and I barely knew Bakura. At the time Otogi and Honda were still "courting" me, so it was a rare moment I had to myself; there was always at least one of them by my side. Mai and I were close, best friends, almost. Of course, we spend quite a lot of time together. Even during Battle City, for which Mai was unconscious most of the time, I felt close to her. She was everything I wasn't. Mai was brave, fought her own battles, and incredibly independent. She was never the type to admit weakness, especially not to an adversary. Nearly everyone was an enemy to Mai. That's why it was so interesting to see my brother and Mai's relationship. Jou instinctively wanted to protect her, it seemed to me. When he couldn't protect me or fight for me, he turned his care to Mai. In a way, our bond to Jou bonded us as well. Like, because she was Jou's girlfriend, she had to be my best friend.

We were in the game shop, Yuugi's grandfather gone for the weekend, so we were all gathered to hang out. It was a rainy Saturday, so we were forced to entertain ourselves inside. Somehow, we found ourselves gathered in the salon, draped over the chairs and the couch, bored and tired of it. I had found myself between Honda and Otogi, with Mai to Honda's left and Yuugi to Otogi's right. Across, sitting in a sofa chair was Anzu, sharing the seat with slim white-haired Bakura. In the empty loveseat sat, sprawled like a large dog, Jounouchi.

I stared across at my brother, who seemed content to make faces at the ceiling. I finally realized he was asleep. My eyes turned to Honda, examining his strong facial features; his rather strange hair, his gentle eyes, his smooth cheeks, his firm chin. My eyes fell down his long tan neck to his broad shoulder, and the arm stretched around my own frail frame, nearly touching Otogi's fingertips. If I had looked closer at that time I would have noticed the way Honda's fingers sought out the raven haired teen's, in an intimate dance for discreet skin contact. But I hadn't noticed. The only thought crossing my mind at the moment was the possessiveness of both men flanking me. How wrong I would turn out to be.

My eyes then turned to Otogi, on my right, and his stalwart arm muscles, though attractively so. My gaze took an opposite path than on Honda, progressing upwards, from the sinewy, lithe, and pale neck, to the velvety jaw, clenched determinedly. Up to the cheek, the one with the dark, mysterious line, covering lord knew what. My eyes ended up, enraptured, on Otogi's entrancing emerald jewels of eyes. I always lost my breath staring into those piercing eyes, which were turned at a painting on the opposite wall.

Finally, I tore my eyes from Otogi's to glance at the others in the room, who, it would seem, were quiet bored. Breaking the silence at long last, I foolishly voiced the want to play a game. The others, however seemed enthused by the idea.

"How about 'I never'," Bakura suggested. The others loudly voiced their objection to that game.

"Not enough soda for everyone," Yuugi reasoned.

"Spin the bottle?" Anzu put forward.

Nobody seemed too excited by this either, probably because Anzu, Mai and myself were the only girls there, and Mai was Jou's girl and everyone knew that Jou would pummel anyone with the poor luck to spin me.

"Truth or Dare?" Yuugi suggested. Since the game did not require any immediate movement on our parts, everyone agreed.

After a moment following the general consensus on playing Yuugi's suggested game, a silence stretched like a rubber band. Finally, Yuugi piped up again. "Shall I start then?" When no one objected, Yuugi turned to Anzu, his obvious crush at the time and asked, "Truth or Dare?" Anzu chose dare, and she was forced to prank call Kaiba-san on her cell phone and ask for four extra large pizzas. The game progressed from Anzu to Jounouchi to Mai to myself. After I took dare and was forced to imitate Jou dueling (which would have been a lot funnier if it wasn't me doing it), I turned to Honda with a smile. "Truth or Dare?"

Honda smiled back and replied, "Dare."

I had hoped he would choose "Truth" for I would have asked him if his hair was naturally pointy or if he just used a lot of hair gel, but for dare I had to think harder. Finally, I blurted out, "I dare you to kiss the one you think you love!" Immediately Jounouchi glared at the brunette, even as he leaned towards me. 'This is it! My first kiss!' I thought excitedly. Honda grew closer and closer and my eyes started to close as I prepared for him to finish off the distance between us with a soft and tender kiss. But it never came. And I watched in shock as Honda moved passed me and planted my kiss on Otogi's waiting lips.

---

I have a memory of Katsuya and me in a park when we were younger. It was springtime and the trees were just blossoming. We were sitting beneath a cherry blossom tree, but its petals were white. I liked that tree a lot, because all the other sakura trees I'd ever seen were pink, and this one was different.

"Why is the tree white?" I foolishly asked my brother. He shrugged. "Because God saw this tree and he said to himself, 'This is a very special tree. I'm going to make it white, so that one day a pretty young girl can sit beneath this tree and marvel at the beauty of the pearly white petals. And these petals will never fall, because this is a very important tree and how could it possibly die?'" Katsuya grinned at me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I could tell by my brother's smile that something good was coming, something that he knew I would find especially comforting and nice.

"God is happy right now, because you've noticed his tree."

"Am I that girl then?"

My brother nodded. "Yes, you are that girl. And God has made you like this tree; you will be admired and all the other girls will envy you for your special ness. And that will never die."

Katsuya's words gave me comfort then and now. Our parents had been fighting more and more at the time and I had begun to think it was because God did not like us. Hearing my brother say that God had chosen me just as he chose the white sakura tree made me feel that I was indeed special.

---

I still cannot get used to the sight of Honda and Otogi walking arm in arm. Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have minded so much, but because they were both ex admirers of mine, it was a huge blow to my ego. Yes, even I have an ego. But then, who wouldn't be crushed to find that two admirers of yours, who battled so often and viciously for your love, found the other so much more attractive than yourself, and ignored you while they hooked up. That's pretty much what happened to me. Honda and Otogi found the other so much more interesting than me.

Now, on the whole, I have no problem at all with the fact that they are gay, or bi, or whatever. Sure, it hurts a little, but that's because I did love them. I would have liked to link arms with Honda or with Otogi and walk down the street as a couple. Problem for me was I could never choose which one I liked more. Now my problem is I can't have either of them. Sucks, don't it?

The week after Otogi and Honda came out as a couple, I found myself keeping company with Anzu and Mai quite often. I redid my entire wardrobe, going on shopping sprees practically every day. You see, it turns out that Yuugi and Jounouchi (and Bakura too, I think) knew all about Honda and Otogi "dating" behind my back, so I felt very betrayed by them. So did Anzu and Mai, who were pretty much in the dark about the whole thing as well. But after that week, while I was surveying all the new clothes I acquired (and realizing that I would never wear half of them), Jou came into my room. He wanted to have a talk with me.

"Shizuka?" Jou asked, poking his head into my room. "Are you busy?"

I looked at my closet and my dresser, both jam-packed with clothes, then shook my head, sighing. "I think I'm a compulsive shopper," I muttered under my breath as I sank down onto my bed. "No, Jou, I'm not busy at the moment. What's the problem?" My anger at this point had become pretty deflated. I'm not one to stay angry for too long, unless it's at Kaiba.

Jou entered my room, took one look at the abundance of clothing scattered around it, and took a seat in the middle of the floor. "Shizuka, you remember that white sakura tree? The one God chose to be special?"

I nodded. Of course I remember that tree. "Do you remember what I told you about that tree, Shizu?"

"You told me that I was like that tree. That I was special."

Jou smiled and nodded. "That's right. You are just like that tree. You are beautiful, delicate, and unique."

"A porcelain doll," I interjected.

Jou glared at me. "No, like the white sakura tree. You are _not_ a porcelain doll, Shizuka."

I shrugged, not caring what inanimate object I was or wasn't like. "What's the point of this speech Jou?"

Jou sighed, obviously seeing that I did not care about his analogies. "I'll make this quick. Anyway, remember that I told you that the sakura tree would never die?" Not waiting for a response, he bulldozed on. "Well, while it won't ever die, there are some people who won't see the tree's beauty and with malice or forethought, they will tear the blossoms off the branches, crush them, stomp them; kill them. But there are others who can and do appreciate the white blossoms. And because of them, the blossoms will never die."

"Well, that's an interesting anecdote Jou, but what does that have to do with me?"

Sighing, Jou reached up and clasped my hands in his. "Shizuka, what I'm trying to say is that you have to be careful in life. There will be people you'll meet who won't see your inner beauty, who won't see the real you. You have to be wary of those kinds of people, because they will tear your blossoms off and trample them underfoot. You have to be aware of who those people are, and who are the people who will appreciate you for who you are, okay?"

"Is this about Honda and Otogi?" I asked meekly.

Jou nodded. "Them, but also other people who have not entered your life. Shizuka, I just want you to be careful; that's all. Will you promise me that you'll be careful?"

"Sure, I'll be careful. Now, I think I'd like to sort my clothes now."

Jou stood up and patted my shoulder. "Okay, I'll leave you alone now. Love you sis."

As Jou exited my room, I said softly, "Thanks for looking out for me ani."

"No problem Shizuka."

---

Jou's words were uplifting for a time; a very short time at that. I thought to myself 'Honda and Otogi are the kind of people who pull the blossoms off the tree and crush them. So I should just avoid them from now on. They weren't worthy of me anyway.' And I kept that attitude for a while. I gave them the cold shoulder; I treated them like dirt. But all the while, on the inside, that's just how _I_ felt.

About a month after Honda and Otogi came out, the group of us went to a movie. We saw some horror film and, well, I really don't like those kinds of films. But everyone was really excited to be seeing it, especially Bakura, which I found strange, but whatever. Well, we weren't ten minutes into the film when Honda has a sudden need for popcorn and asks me to come with him to get it. I was not squeamish at missing any of the movie, so I agreed. Turned out he didn't want popcorn at all.

"Shizuka, how do feel about Otogi and me, you know, dating?" Honda turned to me the moment we walked out of the theater and into the hallway.

I shrugged. "I don't mind, if that's what you mean."

"You know what I mean, and that's not it. You're...alright? I mean, we probably hurt you, not telling you the truth-"

"How long?" I cut him off.

"What?"

"How long were you two together before I found out?" I explained.

Honda sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Didn't really count," he replied, too quickly.

I glared at him, hurt. "That's a lie and you and I both know that. Now, answer me truthfully: how long were you and Otogi together before I found out?"

Sighing, Honda said, "Two months, ten days."

Eyebrows raised, I laughed. "You mean you don't have it down to the minutes?"

"Five hours and fifty-six minutes, twenty seconds, I think."

We walk in silence into the lobby, and without a word walk out of the theater complex outside into the November cold. Walking down the strip mall, Honda stopped at a small café and asked if I'd like some coffee. Once we were seated with my cappuccino and his chai, I sighed. "Yeah, Honda, I was hurt that you both felt you had to lie to me about your relationship. It would have been nice if you had told me straight out, instead of waiting for a Truth or Dare game for me to find out."

Honda looked down into his tea. "I'm sorry, Shizuka. We just weren't sure how you would have reacted."

"You guys are my friends, I care about both of you."

"Well, we thought that you...I don't know, that you might have loved us, just a little," Honda said quietly.

I smiled half-heartedly. "I did love you both, more than just a little."

"Oh."

"But no matter my feelings for you both, I still would have understood. I don't appreciate being lied to, Honda."

Honda nodded. "Shizuka, I'm really sorry I lied to you. The last thing either of us wanted to do was hurt you."

I nodded. "I know, Honda. And I'm sorry if I've seemed cold these past few weeks. I...I guess I was jealous of you both."

"Yeah...we noticed you were more distanced than usual." Honda laughed. "Well, actually, Otogi noticed and asked me to talk to you." Honda blanched. "Not to say I didn't want to talk to you regardless! Just that he noticed and wanted you to feel better too."

I patted Honda's hand and smiled. "Thanks Honda. I feel better just talking to you now." Which was a complete lie.

---

A month after that, Mai, Anzu, and I were walking home from the mall. It was a chilly December evening, so we were very bundled up and only thinking about getting back to the game shop for hot chocolate. "Let's take a short cut through the park, "Anzu suggested.

As we were walking along a dimly lit path, I looked for my white sakura tree. I found it quickly, because there were still some blossoms on it, in the middle of winter. But it was what was under the tree that made me stop cold. Honda was beneath my tree, making out with someone. But when they pulled back it wasn't the black hair of Otogi I saw under the cheerful red winter hat. It was the snow white hair of Bakura Ryou.

"Shizuka, what is it?" Mai asked up ahead, stopping and looking back at me.

I glanced up to Mai and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing Mai. Just looking at the trees."

Mai shrugged. "Okay...there are trees over here too, y'know."

"I know."

Mai shook her head at me, then walked over to Anzu, who was further ahead.

Looking back over at Honda and Bakura, I noticed that my eyes had deceived me at first glance. The white blossoms that I saw at first weren't really blossoms at all, but snow trapped by the tree branches.

---

Standing in the game shop bathroom, I stare at my reflection, thinking...just thinking. About the past five months, about Jounouchi, about Mai...about Otogi, about his and Honda's relationship...and of the conversation I had earlier with Mai.

_If you must, then I cannot stop you. But...why? Why do you wish to do this? Jounouchi...will be hurt by your decision, you know._

Yes Mai, he will be hurt by it. But that's not the only reason I called everyone together.

Knock, knock. "Shizuka? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Jou, I'm fine." I glance back at my reflection, my pallid face and grim expression.

"Shizuka, mind explaining why you've got us all gathered here?" Jou asks.

I smile at the mirror; a humorless grin. "In a minute Jou. When I come out, I'll explain. Just sit tight a moment, okay?"

"Okay Shizuka."

"Love you Jou."

"You too sis."

I shake my head at the simplicity of our conversation. I know I'll miss it when I'm gone. I'll miss a lot of things when I go. But I need to get away, regardless.

For the past three months, the image of Honda and Bakura under my dead sakura tree, kissing, has haunted me. And seeing Honda act so loving and affectionate with Otogi...Honda's doing it again. He's lying to everyone he cares about. He's lying to Otogi, and I won't stand for it anymore. I need to confront Honda about it. I can't let it stay in limbo forever.

But that's not the only reason I've brought everyone to the game shop. Mai already knows, but I have to tell Anzu, Yuugi, Otogi, Honda, Bakura, and especially Jounouchi that I'm leaving Domino. In fact, I'm leaving Japan. With Mai's help, I applied to colleges in America. I need to get away; I need to get away from the craziness that is my friends here.

Mai said it right. _You can't be a porcelain doll forever_. That's what I've been all this time. All the time, everyone wanting to protect me! I never get a chance to take risks; to live life the way I want to! With the hurt, the betrayal, the joy; I want all the ups and downs of it. But I can't get that sitting in a glass case all the time. So...so I have to leave everything I know, so I can find that.

I don't really want to face the goodbyes, which I know will be tear-filled and will fill me with guilt. Guilt over what, I don't know, because honestly, I haven't done anything wrong. But I'll still feel guilty, guilty I guess because I'll be the first to leave our group. Everyone always talks about staying together forever; that we're a team and we'll all get by. Together. But I'm breaking that team up, and I don't know if they'll ever forgive me for that. Still, I know I have to go no matter what.

It's going to be hard, to leave them all. Leave all my memories here; the KaibaCorps tower, Yuugi's game shop, the park; my white sakura tree. But in the end, we all leave. In the end, we all have to lead our separate lives. In the end, the 'team' was only temporary, no matter how nice it felt to belong. In the end...

And in the end, Jounouchi was wrong. White blossoms die too.

_Owari_

Rowan: Not much to say about this story. I wrote it, I kind of like it, I can't understand why Bakura had to come into the story and make Honda look really, really bad, but he said he wanted a semi-major role in this. Yami and Yami Bakura aren't even in here, so I can't understand his complaining, but whatever. It happened, the way stories do. Please review if you liked it.

Oh, but there is a story behind Honda and Bakura being under the tree, kissing. It's just not this story. :P I'm mean, aren't I? I might be nice and write it, but only if you ask...


	2. Beneath A SnowCovered Tree Honda's POV

Rowan: Well, I felt bad not having the story behind Honda and Ryou, so…I have written the story here. I hope it measures up to the first part!

This is in Honda's POV.

_Beneath A Snow-Covered Tree_

"Honda?"

I look up from my desk in my dorm room to find Bakura standing in the doorway, nervously wringing his hands. "Hai, Bakura? What is it?"

He blushes as he enters my room and sits on my bed. "I've met someone."

"Oh?"

Bakura nods, smiling shyly. "He- you know him."

"Who is he?" I ask, curious.

"I invited him to dinner to meet my friends and I want you to come, onegai shimasu."

I nod in assent. "Who else will be there?"

He tucks his chin into his chest, causing a curtain of white to block his face from my view. "He doesn't know or understand about Yami Bakura. I need you to be there just in case anything…out of hand occurs."

I sigh. Doesn't he realize that this is what started it in the first place? "You know that that was how all of this was started, don't you?"

His hair bobs up and down. "It won't happen this time, I promise."

"Can we both come?"

Bakura lifts his head to face me, deep mahogany eyes scared but determined. "I'd prefer only you Honda."

---

"I've asked you all to gather here because there are a few things I need to say to you all," Shizuka began, three months ago, her face drawn, but hard with a steely determination that shocked me. Turning to Mai, she smiled grimly. "First is that, with the help of Mai, I was able to apply to a number of schools in America. I am proud and excited to announce that I will be attending Stanford in California next fall." Jou leapt out of his seat at her words.

"Shizuka! You mean to say you are leaving Japan by yourself?" he exclaimed, distressed.

Shizuka nodded. "Yes Jou, I am."

"Is it that bad here in Japan Shizu?" Ryuuji inquired, also getting out of his seat.

Shizuka turned accusatory eyes to me, then turned back to answer Ryuuji. "I just need to get away, that's all. It's not that Japan is bad…there's just so much that's happened here I feel I must get away."

"But America?" Jou cried.

"Isn't that a bit far, Shizuka?" Yuugi added.

Shizuka bowed her head apologetically. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

It was then that Mai stood up and placed a protective arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Shizuka is venturing out into the world, a scary but exciting adventure for her! And all you guys can do is criticize her? Not a one of you has wished her luck or anything of the kind!"

Shamefaced, Jou, Yuugi and Ryuuji returned to their seats.

"Congratulations Shizuka," Anzu said with a smile. To this day, I've wondered whether she had been in on it the whole time. Anzu denies it, but I think she knew beforehand anyway.

Bakura stood at that and offered his hand and a smile. "I'm sure it'll be a great experience for you Shizuka."

Shizuka looked up and smiled shyly. "Thank you both, but please…don't be happy yet. I haven't finished what I have to say." I remember she seemed so meditatively furious at that moment when she looked at me.

"Mai, I never told you this, but last December, when we were walking home from the mall, I wasn't really looking at the trees." Shizuka turned then to Ryuuji, holding her hands out almost like an offering of peace. "I've kept this for awhile, but I can't protect Honda any longer!" she cried and that moment everyone looked at me.

Except Bakura. He looked away, and at that moment, I knew what Shizuka was talking about.

She had seen us kiss. And Bakura had known all along that Shizuka had been there.

Ryuuji didn't catch any of this, placing his warm hands over my own, his green eyes wide with wonder. "Hiroto, what is she talking about? Protect you from what?"

I took my hands and placed them over Ryuuji's, then lifted then to my bowed forehead. How could I say this? Was there an easy way to let him know? I could wait until Shizuka spilled the beans, but I had a feeling she was waiting, like the rest of them were, to hear me say it.

Sighing, I opened my mouth to speak, but the words never passed my lips. Before I spoke, a voice from outside the group of curious friends said, "Shizuka saw me kiss Honda. She's been keeping that secret from all of you. I'm sorry I always cause trouble. Good bye."

I lifted my eyes in time to see Bakura walk out the door. The others were still in such shock that their gaping faces were still turned towards my own.

---

Otogi didn't speak to me for a week after that. Jou didn't really talk to me either. And if Jou didn't talk to me, neither did Mai. Bakura had disappeared and Shizuka was avoiding me. Yuugi was busy watching the game shop, but I found that it was the safest to hang out with him there. We never spoke about Bakura's comment or Shizuka's announcement. Yuugi never asked, and I never offered, to speak about that.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

I looked up from the magazine I had been reading. "Excuse me?"

"Shizuka. I'm going to ask her to marry me," Yuugi repeated.

"But I thought you loved Anzu."

Yuugi nodded. "I do, but if Shizuka marries me she can't go to America."

I hadn't wanted to talk about this. Not now, not so soon after Shizuka revealed the secret that had burdened me for months. "Why you though?"

"You're gay."

"I'm bi."

"You're with Otogi."

"Does he know that?"

Yuugi sighed. "I'm sorry Honda, I had forgotten."

I shook my head at that. Did he really expect me to believe that? "You're lying to me Yuugi."

"I know." Yuugi said it easily, without regret.

I stood from my seat and towered over the still diminutive boy. "Why don't you ask me? I know you want to know what happened, how long Bakura and I have been together, how far we've gone! Ask me Yuugi!"

Yuugi sighed. "Honda, I'm not interested. I don't want to know-" I opened my mouth to protest, but Yuugi did not give me space to speak, plunging on, "-I don't want to know until you are ready to tell us. I may never know what happened, but I'm okay with that."

"You don't have to marry Shizuka."

"I know."

"She's going to leave no matter what."

"None of us can stop her."

I nodded. "You're right. She's determined to leave."

"It's not your fault Honda," Yuugi whispered.

I realize he was right, but at that time I blamed myself for pushing Shizuka to another continent. "Yes it is. It's entirely my fault Yuugi."

---

Three weeks after that Shizuka left for America. Yuugi and Anzu drove me to the airport, where the three of us met up with the others for the first time in a month. Otogi and I were still not talking, but Jou and I had come to an understanding that I had my reasons for not talking about what happened between Bakura and me.

Bakura didn't show up at the airport. Shizuka did not seem too upset at his absence. The only one who seemed to care was Yuugi, and when he mentioned it, nobody said anything, so Yuugi dropped the subject.

We were gathered in the food court to say goodbye before Shizuka had to get to her terminal, and I knew I couldn't let her leave without saying something- something about the kiss between Bakura and myself. "Shizuka, may I have a word in private?"

She turned away from Anzu and frowned slightly at me, before nodding ever so slightly and making her way over to my side. We began to walk down the hall in silence before I spoke.

"Shizuka…it wasn't what you think it was. Bakura and I…it wasn't anything, he only-"

"Honda," she interrupted quietly, "I don't want to hear your excuses."

"They're not excuses Shizuka!" I cried. "It's the truth!"

Shizuka stopped walking and turned to face me head on. "The truth is, Honda, you lied to me- lied to all of us! By not telling us that you and Bakura kissed, you were lying to all of us! Even if the kiss was nothing!"

"If I kiss someone, that should be between myself and the other person!" I shouted. "If anyone has the right to know if I kiss someone, it's Ryuuji! But it's nobody else's business Shizu! So don't say I lied to you, because it was none of your damn business to start with!"

Shizuka's eyes were wide- with fright or with fury, I couldn't be sure. "But you didn't tell Otogi, did you?" she hissed. "Just like you didn't tell me that you and Otogi were a couple."

"Is that what this is all about? You had to make my humiliation public to get back at me for not telling you about Ryuuji and me?"

Shizuka turned away from me, but I could see tears flowing down her cheeks. "I _loved_ you Honda, and you broke my heart," she whispered quietly. But the next moment her head whipped up and she was glaring at me. "But this is not about that! It's about the proclivity you have of lying to the ones you love!" she yelled. "Don't you get it Honda? You lied to me and you lied to Otogi, and if you're not careful, you'll lie to everyone and end up alone!"

She then turned and ran back to the others, wiping her tears away. I glanced back at them and noticed that they were all staring at me. I looked into Ryuuji's green eyes, trying to see whether he agreed with Shizuka, but he turned away from me too quickly. He couldn't stand to look at me anymore.

---

September marked the beginning of college for all of us, and the fates had it in for me. My roommate was none other than Ryuuji. I had made it to the dorm first, and was mostly unpacked when he showed up. Neither of us said anything. He ignored me, and I wasn't about to push him. I missed him so bad, but if he was ever going to forgive me, he was going to do it on his own time.

Jou and Yuugi were roommates, and across from the hall was Bakura in a single. It was awkward- the situation between Ryuuji and me, and it strained the group as a whole. Bakura barely hung out with us, and if ever I participated in a group activity, odds were that Ryuuji would be busy.

The only times I ever saw Bakura was in class or when we did homework together. Whenever the two of us had a study session, Ryuuji always managed to make himself scarce. We usually studied for an hour, and magically when we finished, Ryuuji would return to our room. However, one evening Bakura and I were struggling with our homework for well over an hour, so Ryuuji sat at his desk, quiet and pale, as he watched us work.

"I just don't get it!" I finally growled out of frustration, slamming the textbook shut.

Bakura, sitting next to me, sighed. "Neither do I, and I have an essay to write. Thanks for your help, Honda." He stood and gathered his books, then turned to leave. On his way to the door, he passed Ryuuji. "Good evening Otogi."

Ryuuji nodded ever so slightly. "Evening." Bakura sighed, and walked back to his room, closing the door behind him.

I gathered my books off the bed and prepared to go to sleep when Ryuuji spoke again, this time to me.

"You guys…were actually studying." His voice was filled with a wondrous awe that made me cock an eyebrow at him.

"Of course we were," I replied peevishly, tired from studying and not wanting to deal with Ryuuji's stupidity. I closed my eyes and turned onto my side, my head facing the wall.

The lights went out and I heard footsteps move across the room. My bed sank near my feet with the added weight as Ryuuji sat down. "Oh," I heard him whisper. "I always thought you two were up to…something else."

I snorted. "If we were, wouldn't you think we'd go to Bakura's room instead? Besides," I added, "I don't love him, so what would be the point?"

"But…but you kissed…that's what Bakura said, anyway."

Sitting up, I searched through the dark until our eyes met. His eyes were large with confusion, and his head was tilted to the side. I smiled as my hand went out and cupped his cheek. "Ryuuji, I've only ever loved you. I never felt anything for Bakura, and I never will."

I felt tears fall down his cheek as his hand covered my own. "Then why did you kiss him?"

I shook my head. "No, Ryuuji, I…" and that's when I finally understood Shizuka's anger at my attempt to make her understand. If the kiss had meant nothing, then why didn't I tell Ryuuji, tell everyone, that it happened? If I had nothing to hide, why did I? "I promised I wouldn't tell," I finally replied. That was the truth, after all. And Ryuuji nodded.

"Okay, Hiroto, I believe you…and I love you too."

I was happiest at that moment. Ryuuji and I were one again. And he believed me; he forgave me- that's all that mattered.

---

It was the week before Christmas and I wanted to get Ryuuji something special, because it would be our first holiday as lovers, and I wanted to commemorate that. Not being much of a shopper myself, and knowing the girls were shopping together, and the Jou and Yuugi had work, I asked Bakura to accompany me. I trusted him to help me choose the perfect gift. Bakura had always been sensitive like that.

We were walking back to the game shop where everyone was meeting later that evening when Bakura turned to me. "Honda, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded nevertheless. "What's eating away at you Bakura?" I asked.

He glanced around furtively, then smiled. "Let's take a shortcut through the park. I'll tell you as we go."

We redirected our steps towards the blanketed park that, during the springtime, was always filled with beautiful sakura flowers blossoming on their branches, creating a heavenly sky of light pink. Even in the winter the park looked serene and quiet, and reminded me of Bakura in many ways.

As we walked, Bakura began to speak. "You remember Duelist Kingdom?"

I nodded. "Who could forget?"

"Indeed. Honda…Hiroto, I'm…well, I…" Bakura stuttered. I waited patiently as what he wanted to say seemed rather difficult. His use of my first name was startling, but I made nothing of it, chalking it up to cold at the time. "I'm in love with you," he finally murmured too softly for me to hear quite clearly.

"Excuse me?"

Bakura sighed. "I love you Hiroto, and have since the day you tried to save me from my curse." He knew that I understood what he meant by that.

"You…what?" I gasped, and such shock jolted through me at that moment that I sat on a bench to comprehend what exactly it was my friend was telling me.

Bakura sat beside me, his arms wrapped around himself to keep his body warm, though the faint glow emitted from the Millennium Ring hidden beneath his jacket, visible even through the downy material of his winter coat, seemed to burn his skin, as he winced when he sat on the bench. "When you saved me, that day, and tossed the Ring into Pegasus's forest…I never loved you more Hiroto, and ever since that moment, my heart beats only for you. And I know you're with Otogi and understand if you don't feel the same, but…I had to tell you. For both our sakes." I never understood if, when he said that, he was revering to the two of us, or himself and his yami. I never thought to ask.

I blushed at Bakura's bold confession. "I'm flattered Bakura, really I am, but Ryuuji is the only one for me, and he always will be. I wish…I wish there were something I could do…" I trailed off.

Bakura smiled and I found that smile to be the saddest one I've ever seen on anyone's face. There was so much understanding in that smile, so much love, and yet so much pain. "Actually, there is something you can do Hiroto."

"What?" I asked.

"Let me kiss you?" Bakura blushed immediately after saying that, throwing his hands over his face. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

I reached over and pulled Bakura's mitten-covered hands away from his face. "It's okay Bakura," I said quietly. And in saying that, I was also telling him that, not only was it okay to ask, but it was okay if he kissed me as well. Understanding that, he moved closer to me, and I had to lean my face down in order to make it easier for him, as well as for me, so that I could see his eyes and not his cherry red hat.

That winter evening, on a frozen park bench, I allowed Bakura to kiss me beneath a snow-covered tree.

---

As I walk into the restaurant, a rather expensive French restaurant down the street from uptown Domino, I realize with shock that Bakura's definition of 'casual' and mine are quite different. How he can afford such a place I'm not quite sure.

The maître d' of the restaurant looks up at me and curls his lip in disdain. I suppose jeans aren't the fashion here. "How may I help you sir?" he slurs, his eyes gazing down at me from behind his beaky nose.

"I'm supposed to be meeting a friend of mine, Bakura Ryou?" I reply, lifting my head up as I speak.

The man looks down at his list of reservations. "Honda Hiroto?" he asks. I nod. "I see. In that case, follow me please." He turns around haughtily and leads me to a booth near the window where Bakura is sitting alone. "Here you are," the maître d' says, then leaves swiftly.

Sliding into the opposite side of the booth, I smile. "Hay Bakura, when's your date supposed to show?"

"He should be here in a couple minutes. He just got off work and should be here soon." Bakura is fidgeting with his cloth napkin and biting his lower lip. "I was thinking that you could help me explain about the Millennium Ring. He knows a little about the Items, but not about my yami."

"So who is this guy of yours anyway? You said I know him, but how well?" I ask.

Bakura laughs at my question. "Actually, it's a bit of a surprise. I want to see what your reaction is when you meet him."

This has me a little worried. Who can this guy possibly be that Bakura wants to gauge my reaction to him? I'm about to find out as, at that moment, the maître d' walks up to our table. "Bakura-san, your second guest has arrived."

Both Bakura and I stand up as the maître d' walks away and Seto Kaiba comes into view. Bakura smiles and hugs him around his neck, placing a shy kiss on the CEO's cheek. I see a slight smile cross the usually cold face of Kaiba as he returns the embrace.

When Bakura releases his hold on Kaiba, they walk towards me, Bakura blushing and Kaiba as stoic as ever. My immediate reaction is to go on the offensive, but seeing the happiness in Bakura's glowing face, I fight my instinct and instead offer my hand to the other man. "Honda Hiroto, pleasure to meet you," I say.

Kaiba takes my hand and shakes it firmly. "Kaiba Seto, I believe we've met before."

"But not under the same circumstances," I reply. "I've only known you as an enemy; it's nice to meet you as Bakura's boyfriend instead."

"Yes, I suppose it is," he says and the corners of his frowning mouth lift. Bakura beams at me and I can tell he's glad everything is going well.

The three of us sit down, Bakura on the inside of the booth with Kaiba beside him, and myself facing the both of them. As I slide into my seat, I notice with interest how Kaiba is holding Bakura's hand to his chest.

There is a moment of awkward silence before Bakura speaks. "Seto, I know I told you that you'd be meeting all my friends tonight, but I thought it would be wise if I gradually told them."

I smile at that. "You mean you were afraid that Jounouchi might make a scene," I remark, causing Bakura to flush and, surprisingly, Kaiba to laugh.

Bakura nods. "Well, yeah. After all, we all know what Jou thinks of Seto." Turning back to Kaiba, Bakura's face grows serious. 'There was something else I wanted to tell you Seto, and for that I needed Honda's assistance." Kaiba frowns at this and I can tell that he's confused.

"What do you mean, Ryou?" he asks.

Bakura reaches into his shirt and a moment later pulls out the Millennium Ring. "I know you've heard a lot about the Millennium Items and Ancient Egypt and such from the others. I am also aware that you don't believe in most of what you've heard. However, I beg you to listen to what I have to tell you with an open mind. Can you do that for me Seto?" Kaiba nods his head reluctantly. His face has grown cold again, by the way his face his set and his back is flat against the seat. Bakura, however, has a grim, solemn look in his eyes. "Seto, I would like you to meet Yami Bakura. He is the spirit of the Ring and the opposite side of my soul."

There is a sudden change in the white haired male which seems to take Kaiba by surprise, for he drops Bakura's hand and pulls away. And I don't blame him. The difference between my gentle friend and his devilish yami is so intense and enormous that the thought that they share the same body is frightening.

Yami Bakura smirks at wide-eyed Kaiba. "So I see my hikari has finally grown some backbone and gotten what he wants for once," he remarks. Then he turns his gaze towards me and frowns. "I see what little trust he has in me, however." He grins maliciously. "He certainly isn't stupid in that."

I narrow my eyes at the thief. "Don't even think of trying anything Tomb Thief," I hiss.

At this he laughs. "Or what? Big brave Honda to the rescue, to whisk little Bakura away and steal his heart again?" He seems to take great enjoyment in this, his eyes lit with nefarious glee.

"I didn't do that on purpose," I bite out. "It's not like I meant for him to fall in love with me."

Yami Bakura simply nods. "So say you. But then, what are you doing here now? Jealous that Ryou has moved on? Or waiting for Kaiba to lose control of the situation and emerge as the hero?"

At this point I steal a glance over at Kaiba who, no surprise here, as the most baffled expression on his face. He doesn't say anything, however; seems like he will bide his time to ask questions. I then turn my attention back to Yami Bakura. "Bakura asked me to be here; that's all. I don't want to be the hero and I don't want Bakura's love; I just want to help my friend."

Yami Bakura smirks. "Well that's good to hear. Know this though, Honda; it was my idea that he tell you, eleven months ago. It was because of me he got the…hmm, courage, to admit his feelings."

I gasp. "You? Why?"

"Because if you had returned those feelings, I would actually approve of your relationship." Yami Bakura turns once again to Kaiba. "I guess you'll do." Then he closes his eyes and the Millennium ring begins to glow. A few seconds later, it dulls again and the white haired man opens his eyes.

"Seto?" Bakura says, turning to the CEO. "Seto, what did he say to you?"

Kaiba smirks as he pulls Bakura into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "He said some rather interesting things to Honda here, but ultimately I believe he approves of me."

"And nothing…weird happened, did it?" Bakura's voice is still skeptical, as if he can't believe that Yami Bakura wouldn't have caused some trouble.

Kaiba shakes his head and plants a soft kiss on Bakura's forehead. "Nothing…weird. Just rather…interesting."

Bakura relaxes in Kaiba's arms and flashes me a quick smile. "Thank you," he mouths, before closing his eyes and returning to the warmth of his boyfriends embrace.

"I think I better be going," I whisper, getting up and walking out of the restaurant. I walk down the street and back towards my dorm when it begins to snow. The white flakes are piling on my shoulders and by the time I reach the park, there is about a foot of snow covering the ground. Looking across the street, I see someone waving at me from a bench. Seeing the black hair I immediately know it's Ryuuji and cross the street with a smile on my face.

When I reach to where he is sitting patiently by the entrance to the park, he stands up without a word and links arms with me. We walk silently through the park, neither of us speaking. Neither of us have to, simply content to be together.

As we pass the bench where, nearly a year ago Shizuka had spotted Bakura and me kissing, Ryuuji stops and sits down. "Is this where?" he asks. I nod and sit beside him.

"Yes, it is."

Ryuuji smiles and leans into me. "So how did it go?"

"Something like this," I reply with a smile as I pull Ryuuji closer and kiss him softly on the lips.

He pulls back and smirks. "That's it? Bakura doesn't know what he's missing," he remarks, then pulls me to him swiftly, a firm grip on my jacket front.

And there, in the deserted park on a frozen bench, Ryuuji kissed me deeply beneath a snow-covered tree.

_Owari_

Rowan: claps hands I liked that conclusion! I really do like this sequel and think it's as good as the first! So now, hopefully, none of you will want Honda dead! I loved how the ending happened…just sort of came out o thin air, Yami Bakura's words did. I hope everyone one enjoyed the explanation behind the kiss and just enjoyed this story in general. Please review if you liked it! I had so much fun writing this!

Reply to reviews:

Wolfbane2: Per your enthusiastic request, I have written this story in explanation of what Shizuka did not hear. While in the end there was no Honda/Ryou, hopefully the Seto/Ryou made up for that? Thank you so much for reviewing!

QueenOfGames2: Well hopefully you don't want to kill Honda anymore! And I hope I explained in the story why it had to be Ryou and not anyone else (well, Seto had a different role to play, so it couldn't be him kissing Honda. Plus Jou would have had a fit…which creates quite an interesting image in my head right now, lol.) I do feel bad for Shizu as well, but she got to yell at Honda in this story, so I think she is justified now. I really hope you enjoyed the sequel!

Misura- I am so glad you thought it was well done! And now it's your decision whether you think Honda deserves a smack or not (I personally think he does, but then he only did what he did for Ryou, so…). I tried to do the same build up with the sequel, so I hope it was just as effective as in the first part. Thank you so much for reviewing my story!

Zelia Theb- I am so glad that you wandered back! And that you think it stands out -blushes-. It's really nice to hear that about my story. I can't wait to know what you think about the Honda/Ryou story!

-glomps all the reviewers, past and potential- Your reviews make my world go round!


End file.
